Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)
Beggin' On Your Knees was the first episode of Season 2 and the 21st episode overall of Victorious. It aired in the U.S on April 2, 2011 and in Brazil and the U.K on February 20th, 2012. Click here to watch the episode!. Plot The episode starts out in music class. The teacher explains that everyone must perform a song at the Full Moon Jam, and it can be a duet or a solo. Many people ask Tori to perform with her, but she makes it clear that she's singing by herself. Shortly after, a handsome classmate, named Ryder Daniels asks Tori to go out with him, and at first Tori is extremely excited. Trina and Jade warn her that Ryder has a bad reputation, but Tori tries not to believe them, and invites Ryder to her house for sushi. While Ryder leaves the room for a minute, Trina convinces Tori to look through his text messages and discover more about his reputation. Ryder finds out and leaves, angry with her, but the next day Tori begs him to give her another chance. He agrees, and convinces her to do a duet with him by telling her how nervous he gets when he sings alone. Just when Tori thinks their relationship is going well, she learns, from Robbie and the rest of the gang, that he is just using her to get a good grade. Seeking revenge, she asks André to help her write her a song so Ryder will fail and she can expose him for being a liar. She performs Beggin' on Your Knees, and leaves Ryder embarrassed and humiliated in front of the whole school. Subplot Cat begins getting calls from NorthStar, an emergency help line for people that have been in car accidents. Believing that she is really helping, she continues to take the calls, but never really gets the paramedics to come to anyone in need. Meanwhile, Robbie changes his look to try to get girls, even dressing up as Ryder to try to attract women. Trivia *This was the second Victorious episode to use a song in the episode as its title, the first being Freak the Freak Out. *This is the second time Tori says "Well..." in high deep voice, the first one in Wok Star. *This aired after the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. This means that both season premieres of Victorious premiered following the Awards. *The music video for "Beggin' On Your Knees" aired on Nickelodeon on March 12, 2011, after the movie Best Player. *The promo for this episode aired during Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Starting with this episode, some changes to the looks of the cast will be seen, including: **Trina got a new hairstyle which is straightened and ditches the fringe. **Jade has blue streaks in her hair, her hair is darker, her eyebrows are shaped differently, and she has a slight tan, compared to the season one episodes where she is noticeably pale. **Robbie's hair is shorter than it was in Season 1. **Cat's hair noticeably got longer. **Beck's hair is slightly shorter than in Season 1. *In this episode, Jade said that Beck was born in Canada. Interestingly, Avan Jogia, Beck's actor, was born in Canada. *Ryan Rottman, who played Ryder in this episode, played Joey in the TeenNick show Gigantic . *The Opening credits changed for the new season. During the opening credits, it only features few scenes from Season 1, most scenes from Season 2 and Daniella Monet's crediting is earlier than in Season 1. When the title of the show was introduced, you can hear the "O" from VicT'O'''Rious shimmer. Also, Tori sprayed orange paint instead of blue paint on the camera. *NorthStar is a parody of OnStar emergency services. *Tori gets a new PearPhone in this episode, which, according to the cutaways, resembles an actual shape of a pear. *This is the only episode of Season 2 to be directed by Steve Hoefer but not written by Dan Schneider at the same time. *Robbie asks one girl if she would go to the Olive Bargain with him. Olive Bargain is a parody of Olive Garden. *This is the ninth episode in which the title is said. *In a video for this episode on Dan Schneider's YouTube channel ''DanWarp, Elizabeth Gillies revealed that coffee seen in the show is actually tinted water. *When Robbie and Rex said the line "Like the wolf, she walks alone", it can be a possible reference to the Nickelodeon movie The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, which Victoria Justice starred in. *There is a reference from The Bird Scene, near the beginning of the episode. *When Robbie ask Tori where the date is you can see in Tori's Locker that she has a Katy Perry sticker. *Dan posted on Twitter that when Ryder asks Tori if her family has a bathroom, he also made a joke about it but that line was cut because the episode was too long and "stuff had to go". *In this episode Ryder Daniels dates Tori Vega. In real life, Ryan Rottman, Ryder's actor, is currently dating Victoria Justice, Tori Vega's portrayer. *It is illegal to tamper with a major company such as NorthStar, so realistically Cat would have been arrested (as Tori's father is a police officer). *Ending Tagline-"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SPICY TUNA BALLS!?"- Tori *It is revealed in this episode that Andre has a great-grandfather who is 97 years old but he mentions he will possibly have to celebrate his birthday next year implying he is deceased. *The song Tori and Ryder sing a part of is "Okay" by Frank Ocean. Other parts of this song are later sung by Jade in Jade Gets Crushed and Tori Goes Platinum. *The male quartet reappear briefly in Tori Goes Platinum. *Running Gag: The Quartet keeps bugging the teacher to sing as a quartet & then, they start bugging Tori & her friends (such as Andre) about being a very special something as they said: "Hey, hey, Tori Vega, won't you be our very special..." but Tori cut them off saying "NO!" & then, they said: "Hey, hey, Andre Harris..." & Andre said "NO!" *Running Gag: The Quartet only talks in song & never speak in normal voices, either this or their voices sound like they're singing. Reception *The episode has received mixed reception from fans. Most praised features include the new PearPhone and opening credits, along with Tori's performance at the end and watching the bad character get what he deserved in a fun way. Criticism, however, included Jade's new hairstyle being unfavorable, plus nothing of major note or amusement happening save for the ending performance. The episode premiered after the 2011 Kids Choice Awards to 6.15 million viewers, also the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week and currently the series' biggest audience to date. Quotes Robbie: I'll hide in the bush on your patio. Tori: He'll see you. Robbie: You never have! Tori: I know, but... WHAT? Jade: You must feel pretty stupid right now. Beck: Okay, that's a time out! Jade: No! I was just... Beck: Go sit on the steps! André: ALL RIGHT! I guess I'll just have to celebrate my 97-year-old great-grandpa's birthday next year—POSSIBLY! Ryder: Were you reading my text messages? Tori: No. *phone beeps* (Tori looks down at screen) Ryder: Dude! Robbie: (angrily) So why are YOU happy?! Tori: Because Ryder Daniels asked me out! Rex: Oooooh, he's hot! -- Stare all you want, I'm secure. Jade: I'm just sayin', any guy that hot and that perfect has to be hiding something. André: So, I guess you think Beck is hiding something. Jade: Oh, he was. Until I found out. Beck: What was I hiding? Jade That you were born in Canada! Beck: It wasn't a secret! Quartet: (singing) Hey, hey, Tori Vega, would you be our very special- Tori: NO! Quartet: (singing) Hey hey, André Harris André: NO! Trina: ...And why make sushi? Tori: I'm gonna surprise my date...Ryder Daniels. Trina: Ryder..? Senior guy, super hot? Tori: Yeah! Trina: Be careful. Tori: Why? Trina: He dates lots of girls. You know my friend Lindsey? Tori: Lindsey doesn't like you. Trina: So? I know her. Tori:: angrily Robbie Shapiro! Robbie:: (Stands up from behind a bush) Yes? Tori:: You're invading my privacy! Robbie:: Least I didn't snoop through Ryder's phone. Quartet: (singing) You just got burned! Robbie: Like a wolf. Rex: She walks Alone. Robbie: Like a Wolf Rex: Off Key. Robbie: You said you were sure his ears were pierced? Rex: Heheh, yeah I was kidding. Promo Video:Beggin' On Your Knees Promo Video:On The Victorious Set - Just Filmed!|Behind the scene Gallery Click here References *''Click Here for a sneak peak of the episode!!!!'' *(1) 201 201 201 201 201 201 201 201 01